From Villian to Neutral
by Shadow38383
Summary: Wesker is asked to help defeat Galactus...but he doesn't believe that will happen without a few conditions. T language and end of it explains the categorie, and I have no Idea what other category will have fit...I'm not good at categories...
1. Chapter 1

**This was just something I randomly came up with after playing UMvC3 and well...I'm kind of pioneering with these characters. For now it will remain a oneshot, but if people ask I will make it chapter. Anyways enjoy, review, and don't attack me for this. :D**

It wasn't too surprising that they had asked for his help, things had gone beyond control. Wesker had received a note concerning a request for his assistance after Galactus became too much for anyone to handle.

"I had Doom and his pathetic lapdogs bring him in order to be able to cross to their world and collect specimens, and now I actually have to work alongside them and the 'heroes'?" Wesker thought to himself on his way to meet up with Chris, "This was something I did not expect at all, not that I can't take on Galactus myself but I may be able to use this to my advantage."

Wesker arrived at the Helicarrier in the other world to find unfamiliar faces. Many of them had ridiculous gear that made them look like if they had just come out of the circus, while others had some simpler clothing, which he assumed most were from his own world. While scanning the sea of new faces, one face caught his eye. A martial arts Chinese girl talking to a man with a headband who seemed to be a martial artist as well. Wesker continued the scan after his delay and was about to ask for Chris when he was forced to dodge a rain of bullets, with ease.

"Ah, Jill, good to see you again." Wesker mockingly greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here Wesker!?" Jill asked.

"I called for him," Chris said coming up behind her, "and you know I would never do that unless we were in deep shit. Even our allies from this other world have had to ask for a truce with their enemies."

Jill nodded in agreement and lowered her weapons.

"If you're done chatting," Wesker commented, "I would like to know what your plan of action is...if you even have one."

"We do." Chris replied, "First, we will take care of Galactus' little clone henchmen, we can't have them running around and attacking civilians. In case you didn't see them before, they look like all of us except that they have an appearance similar to liquid metal."

"Typical of the heroes to take out the small fry before the innocent get hurt." Wesker commented.

"Anyway," Chris growled, "we will do this by splitting into groups of three."

"Before you go on," Wesker interrupted, "what makes you think that I will help you?"

"That's what you're here for isn't it?" asked a voice behind him. Wesker turned to see the girl from earlier. She was about a quarter shorter than himself, brunette, and her legs seemed slightly built which Wesker took reference for later as her primary attack.

"Not without some terms." Wesker replied.

"Grr... fine." Chris commented, "I swear, if we didn't need you...what did you have in mind?"

"First, my 'team' will be selected by myself, no exceptions." Wesker replied.

"And they would be...?" Chris asked.

"I don't know any of the other world clowns here therefore I need the assistance of an old project." Wesker replied, "Intersecting with part two of my terms, I will need someone to assist me in bringing back Nemesis."

"FUCK NO!" Jill snapped.

"I know about your experience with Nemesis, Jill," Wesker commented, "but in order to stand a chance, I will require it. I assure you that it will not chase you down again...unless you provoke it."

"Anything else?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Yes, my last assistant." Wesker replied, "Her." He pointed at the Chinese girl.

"What the hell!? Why me?" She asked.

"You seem to be a formidable opponent, you aren't dressed like a clown, and you're the closest." Wesker replied, "Even though what you're wearing isn't to the taste of armed combat, Nemesis can make up for long range...you'll do."

Chris pulled the girl to the side and sighed, "Look, I know it's a lot asking for you to do this, but it's for the good of our survival. I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't desperate. Whether any of us like it or not, he would be one of our biggest allies."

The girl sighed, "I know, I read the reports on him...alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks." Chris replied and turned back to Wesker, "Fine, you have your terms, now will you get going?"

"What of Nemesis?" Wesker asked.

"Right, well...I heard of a man named Bruce Banner, who is also on this ship, that is quite the genius," Chris replied, "I'll have him sent over to the lab on the ship and you bring Nemesis."

Wesker nodded and left to find the lab with the girl following closely.

"I chase the bastard for years and now we need his help...what the hell has this world come to Jill?" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris." Jill replied, "Still, this doesn't change what he's done, so when this is over, he's going down." Chris nodded in agreement and left to find Bruce.

"So, I guess since we'll be working together...my name is Chun Li." Chun Li commented.

"Albert Wesker," Wesker replied, "and let me get one thing straight, I don't need a partner, although an assistant never hurts, so don't expect me to get all co-op with you unless it's necessary."

Chun Li wasn't too surprised by Wesker's response. 'Pff, that went well.' She thought to herself. After arriving at Wesker's lab, Chun Li's mind wandered as she saw one horrible experiment after another in containment tubes.

"Under normal circumstances, I would have taken you down for all this." She commented.

"Please, you wouldn't even manage to entertain me for more than a minutes." Wesker replied.

"Cocky, wanna bet?" Chun Li responded and quickly took a lunge at him and attempted to kick him in the back when Wesker suddenly vanished. "What the hell? Where'd you- ?" Chun Li was cut off by the sound of a gun being readied and aimed at the back of her head from a very close range.

"Like I said," Wesker commented as he put his gun away and turned to gather what he needed, "not even a minute. If you still believe you could stop me, I'll give you one more try." Chun Li was still shocked by his speed.

"Maybe later," she replied, "we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Indeed." Wesker commented.

After transporting what he needed to the Helicarrier, Wesker began to set up his equipment and ran power from the ship to keep Nemesis' tank running without the reserve. Chun Li walked up to Nemesis' tank and examined the creature.

"So...what's the story on this thing?" Chun Li asked.

"Nemesis is one of Umbrella's more successful Tyrant experiments that included the T-Virus." Wesker explained, "It was programmed to kill S.T.A.R.S members, I was a captain in their ranks and Chris and Jill were part of my team."

"And let me guess, it didn't attack you because you worked for Umbrella?" Chun Li asked.

"Worked?" Wesker mockingly asked laughing, "My dear, I don't work for anyone. It didn't attack me because I was presumed dead at the time." Without warning, Chun Li took the chance to attack Wesker while he was busy; but Wesker simply dodged her kick, blocked a punch, and pinned her against the wall holding both of her hands above her by the wrists with only one of his own. "And there goes your last shot at impressing me." Wesker taunted, his face only inches from hers.

Bruce walked in and was met by this scene. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Not at all." Wesker replied as he let go of Chun Li and walked over to Bruce as Chun Li rubbed her wrists and slowed her heart beat.

'Wait, when did my heart start beating rapidly?' she thought to herself.

"So you're the one who will assist me in reinstating Nemesis?" Wesker asked.

"That thing!?" Bruce shouted and pointed at Nemesis. Wesker nodded. "No way!" Bruce snapped, "I'm not helping you bring back that abomination!" Wesker wasn't fazed by his refusal; in fact, he was pleased for the resistance and knocked out Bruce.

"What are you doing!?" Chun Li asked.

"A blood sample should be enough." Wesker commented to himself as he ignored Chun Li and drew some of Bruce's blood. He took the blood and placed some on a slide to examine it in a microscope. "Hmm...Gamma radiation...this blood may enhance Nemesis," he commented to himself as he examined the blood, "...or at the very least, bring it back to its original status."

Chun Li helped Bruce sit up as he came to. "Wha- why does my arm hurt?" he asked, "Did he draw blood!? NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING! UGH!"

"What the fuck?" Chun Li shouted as Bruce began to increase in size and turn green, "Uuuuhhhhh...Wesskeerrrr?" Wesker finished adding Bruce's blood to Nemesis and turned in time to see Bruce finish his transformation.

"Well, there's something interesting." Wesker commented with a smirk.

Bruce roared and, catching Chun Li off guard, sent her into the wall and changed his attention towards Wesker.

"A perfect opportunity to test out Nemesis." Wesker commented as the computer next to him flicked the word 'COMPLETE' on screen. Wesker pressed a button on the computer before dodging Bruce's giant fist and standing aside as Nemesis shattered its container and stood between them.

"Behold, Nemesis!' Wesker commented, "Its strength is only second to mine!"

"Ugly monster not stronger than Hulk!" Bruce roared.

'So he is called Hulk in this state.' Wesker noted mentally as Hulk charged at Nemesis and tackled it, but only managed to cause it to slide backwards a bit.

"Fool," Wesker commented, "did you really think you stood a chance!? Nemesis! Send the trash overboard before it causes damage to the data!"

Nemesis let out a roar, picked up the Hulk with ease, and threw him into the wall hard enough to breach the hull, setting off an alarm in the process, and causing the Hulk to fall into the ocean. Chun Li had managed to come to, in time to see the event play out, and stepped closer to the creature. Nemesis took Chun Li as a threat and swung its arm at her in an attempt to knock her head off, but Chun Li ducked and sent a strong kick into its face causing it to stagger slightly backwards. Nemesis let out another roar and brought another arm towards Chun Li while she made an advance for a second kick to its head.

"That's enough!" Wesker shouted causing both of them to stop mid attack, "It seems you can take on Nemesis, yet you got slapped around by a rage blinded behemoth?"

"I let my guard down!" Chun Li snapped defensively, "I'm stronger than I look."

"Interesting..." Wesker commented as Chris, Jill, and a man in full metal armor came in.

"What the hell is going on here!?" the man asked.

"A test run, and the results slightly exceeded expectations." Wesker commented.

"STARS!" Nemesis commented and roared as he charged for Chris and Jill causing Chris to jump in front of Jill to protect her and bracing for a tackle that never came.

"Hehehehe, ever the hero, Chris." Wesker commented, "I programmed in a little scare for you, the look on Jill's face was worth it, it's priceless.

Chris looked over his shoulder to see Jill's face dominated by horror. Unexpectedly, even to herself, Chun Li let out a giggle. Luckily for her, no one noticed.

'Whoa, where did that come from?' she asked herself mentally, 'Am I going crazy or am I just tired?'

"I'll get you for this." Chris growled has he led Jill out of the lab.

"We'll see." Wesker commented, "Hey, tin man!"

"Ironman." he responded.

"Whatever, your green behemoth is in the ocean," Wesker explained, "and I don't think trash can swim." Ironman charged at Wesker, but was blocked by Chun Li.

"Easy there," she commented, "we're all on the same team...even if some are a bigger pain than others." Ironman shifted his gaze from her, to Wesker, then back again, nodded, and left the lab to help Hulk out of the ocean.

"As much as I appreciate my meat shields doing their jobs," Wesker commented as he headed for the exit with Nemesis following, "a fragile assistant such as yourself should stay back next time. Wouldn't want something to happen to that face of yours now, would we?"

As Wesker disappeared around the corner, Chun Li could've sworn there was a brief blush on his cheeks and she would've followed, but she was still cemented to the spot from shock with a question in her head, "Did he just...compliment me?" Her heart was racing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A reviewer asked that I continue this, so I did. I feel like I may have slipped but I'll leave that thought up to you. Pls review and tell me whether its ok so far or if I should quit while I'm ahead (and by that I mean that I'll leave the first chapter and just make this a oneshot story again.). Anyways, enjoy and review pls.**

"So maybe it's not so bad working with him." Chun Li said to herself, "What the hell? Of course it's bad! He's the enemy too!" Chun Li placed a hand on her head and sighed, "Well, I don't know whether to be thankful that you can't talk, or feel awkward about it." she said to Nemesis who only growled in response.

Wesker had left Nemesis with Chun Li while he went over the battle plan with Chris. 'Now here's something I thought I'd never do again.' he thought to himself as he listened to Chris' plan and sought out the flaws.

"So first thing we do is get rid of these bad copies of us and secure the area." Chris explained, "Alpha team, consisting of; myself, Jill, and Phoenix Wright, will secure New York. Bravo team, consisting of Dante, Vergil, and Frank, will help Charlie team; Thor, Ironman, and X-23, secure Asgard. And finally, Delta; Wesker, Nemesis, and Chun Li, will secure TriCell labs."

"And everyone else?" Wesker asked.

"They will hold down the fort here." Chris replied.

"A very flawed plan." Wesker commented.

"Oh, please explain." Chris retorted sarcastically.

"First, you deliberately left our meat shields behind to be targeted by the enemy." Wesker explained, "Second, you want us to take a defensive tactic when we have enough expendable assets to launch an attack at the same time."

"I will not risk losing anyone!" Chris snapped, "This plan was to ensure civilian safety and to make sure we have everyone for the final attack in order to end it quickly!"

"You want to save everyone, yet your plan will cause the exact opposite." Wesker replied, "As I recall, you have a very poor reputation recently in getting out of the battlefield without more than just your partner."

Chris threw a punch in Wesker's direction which he dodged easily.

"That's because YOU are the one killing them!" Chris shouted.

"Please, if you can't get your comrades through one mission involving me, what makes you think you can make it through this without losing three quarters of the group here?" Wesker asked. Chris was ready to go all out. "Food for thought." Wesker added as he left the briefing room.

Chun Li kept pacing back and forth, "Ok, I just met the guy and he's the exact opposite of good...why the hell am I over thinking this?" she said to herself, "As soon as this is over, We're bringing him down and he will do time for what he's done." She stopped in her tracks and looked over at Nemesis to see if he was listening. Nemesis seemed to be watching her carefully, but his line of sight changed to a figure behind her.

"STARS." He growled.

Chun Li tuned to come face to face with Jill. She took a step back and gave Jill a questioning glance and Jill simply stared at her.

"Uhh...hi?" Chun Li commented. 'What does she want?' she thought to herself.

"Just making sure that Wesker hasn't done anything to you yet." Jill answered.

"Done anything?" Chun Li asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know." Jill replied, "Mutated you in an effort to enhance your abilities, placed a device to brainwash you, or just prepared you to take a fall for him."

"I'm not stupid to let that happen." Chun Li snapped.

"You don't have to be." Jill commented as she turned around and left.

Chin Li let out a sigh, "I get the feeling that this is going to be a long one." Nemesis growled and Chun Li took that as a sign that he agreed with her.

Wesker was lost in thought as he made his way to the room he left Nemesis and Chun Li in. 'If we follow Chris' orders, we're bound to lose everything.' He thought to himself as he reached his destination, 'Not that I was planning to anyways.' As soon as Wesker opened the door, he was somewhat disturbed by the sight before him. Chun Li was sitting on nemesis' shoulder and talking to him. Wesker cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Wesker." Chun Li greeted as she jumped off of Nemesis.

"You know that while he can hear you and understand you, he is more of a machine." Wesker commented, "You are wasting your time."

"More, not full." Chun Li responded, "And I didn't waste my time, I believe he heard me well."

"I noticed that Jill was coming back from this direction, did she come in?" Wesker asked.

"Yep." Chun Li replied.

"And?" Wesker asked.

"She came in to check up on me." Chu Li replied, "She thought you were experimenting on me."

"I have no time to experiment on you." Wesker commented, "Although, I would be able to enhance your strength."

"No thanks." Chun Li commented.

"Anyways, we're moving out." Wesker commented.

"Where to?" Chun Li asked.

"Anywhere that can get us close to Galactus." Wesker replied.

"Alright, then let's look at the alerts that came into their computer and see which area has the most enemies." Chun Li suggested.

"Sounds good, you really aren't useless after all." Wesker commented and left the room with Nemesis close behind.

"...I should slap him." Chun Li said to herself and left to catch up.

As Wesker entered the main control room he ran into another Chinese girl.

"Ni hao!" she greeted happily. Wesker simply walked past her and made his way to the computer with Nemesis close behind.

"Don't mind him." Chun Li commented as she entered the room, "He's got a one track mind."

"Oh, I thought he was just being rude." The girl replied relieved.

"Umm...kinda true." Chun Li explained, earning her a sad face from the girl and an, "Oh."

"Nemesis, guard the door." Wesker ordered, "I like my searches to go without any disturbance." Nemesis nodded and stood nearby Chun Li at the doorway.

"Anyways, I'm Chun Li." Chun Li commented holding out her hand.

"Hsien Ko" the girl replied and shook Chun Li's hand.

"Enough with the introductions." Wesker commented, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Wha-? What did I do to you?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Nothing." Wesker replied, "I just wanted to see if you were smart enough to attack me as soon as I said that, which you didn't."

"I thought we were all on the same team?" Hsien Ko asked.

"True, but you can never trust anyone." Wesker replied.

"Oh, I guess." Hsien Ko replied. Wesker was deep in thought.

"You may be of use yet though." he commented.

"What do you mean?" Chun Li asked.

"We will be out on our own plan of attack, and I don't recall hearing her name being called to leave this ship in a team." Wesker explained, "I could use an extra set of eyes at base, but in case of an attack I need to know that those eyes are capable of holding their own."

"You're going to fight her?" Chun Li asked.

"No, you are." Wesker replied, "If she can hold her own against you for as long as I need to see, she will be one of my assistants."

"But I want to go out there!" Hsien Ko pouted.

"If you actually beat her, you may come along instead." Wesker replied, "Another meat shield isn't so bad." Hsien Ko immediately struck at Chun Li with a massive metal claw which she dodged and quickly replied with a kick to Hsien Ko's stomach causing her to fall over.

"Don't under estimate your opponent." Chun Li commented.

"Hmm...didn't you just do that?" Hsien Ko asked while on her knees and scratched her cheek. Chun Li was about to ask what she meant when a giant saw blade made it's way toward her.

Chun Li managed to get away, but not without getting a cut on her arm. Focusing back on the fight, she managed to avoid another attack in the form of two giant metal claws going for her face. Chun Li countered with a sweep and knocked Hsien Ko on her back, which Chun Li took advantage of to go for the final strike with an axe kick. Before her attack landed, Hsien Ko side rolled and quickly dropped a weight on her and followed up with several spiked weights. Chun Li got to her knees and saw that Hsien Ko was about to finish her with a massive blade when Wesker stepped in and caught the blade with one hand.

"Not bad at all, but I would appreciate it if you left my assistant intact." He commented.

"So I can come?" Hsien Ko asked. Wesker turned to Chun Li who appeared to be ok, except for a cut on her cheek, a thin gash on her side, and the one on her arm from earlier.

"Yes." Wesker replied and turned to Nemesis, "Take her my lab, we will start there, Chun Li and I will arrive shortly." Nemesis nodded and led Hsien Ko to the lab.

"Mind if I ask why you did that if we are supposed to be teams of three?" Chun Li asked.

"While Nemesis is quite powerful, he is still part machine." Wesker explained as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a few items that Chun Li couldn't see, "Therefore he will require charge, which also leads to a cut in our numbers. We will simply overcompensate at the moment in preparation for that time." Wesker turned to Chun Li who had taken a seat and approached her.

Chun Li was surprised to see that the items Wesker pulled out were a cotton ball, antiseptic, and bandages.

"Now," Wesker commented as he sat next to Chun Li, "If you scream, I swear I will knock you out."

"Never thought you would care." Chun Li commented as Wesker patched her up.

"I don't." Wesker replied coldly. Chun Li would have completely believed him, had it not been for the feint line that crossed his cheeks, if you didn't look for it, you would never have seen it. Especially with Wesker's personality.

'Well,' Chun Li thought to herself, 'it seems that even the great Wesker has a small soft spot.'

'A soft spot for you.' said a voice in her head.

'Oh...well I did say that my type was tall, blonde, and handsome...' Chun Li mentally said to the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's another chapter! YAY! I kind feel like I actually slid off course on this one, so expect seriousness in the next chapter. Pls review and enjoy! And yes, I believe there is OOCness...sorry.**

Chun Li was waiting for Wesker outside on the Helicarrier. 'Damn it!' She thought to herself while rubbing her bandages, 'If he keeps putting me in these situations I'll have to get someone to switch squads with me.'

"I've seen what Wesker was doing with you." Came a voice from beside her. Chun Li turned to see Ironman standing right next to her.

"And that something would be...?" Chun Li asked.

"He getting to you, and not for a what you may think." Ironman asked, "If I were you, I would keep my eyes on the real target."

"I know who the target is, and I don't need the armored wonder, or anyone else to remind me." Chun Li snapped. Whether she surprised him, she didn't know because of the mask armor, but she sure surprised herself. "Sorry." she apologized with a sigh and a hand on her forehead.

"It's alright." Ironman replied, "Sorry, but you didn't answer my question."

"No, he is not getting to me that way." Chun Li replied seriously.

'You're lying.' Teased a voice in her head, singing the last part.

'Shut the hell up!' Chun Li mentally shouted, 'I'm talking to someone!' Chun Li was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand being waved in her face.

"Never let your mind wander." Wesker replied while retreating his hand, "Someone might want to take advantage of your carelessness. Now, let's get going before more of these clowns show up."

"I really hope you're referring to your imaginary friend." Ironman commented.

"Too late, it seems one has shown up already." Wesker replied.

"Are all your villains this stupid, or is it hereditary?" Ironman asked Chun Li.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Chun Li replied and walked away.

"Now that my assistant is out of harm's way..." Wesker commented.

"Come on, you don't want to do this." Ironman replied.

"You don't really think you can win do you?" Wesker asked.

"Well, I took on Thor so yeah, I can and would." Ironman replied.

"Prove it." Wesker provoked. Ironman charged forward at high speed and brought his fist to make contact with Wesker face. Unfortunately for him, Wesker easily dodged the attack and countered with a Jaguar Kick, sending Ironman through the air. Ironman regained his balance and used the thrusters in his suit to land right side up on one knee with his fist on the ground.

"What are they fighting about?" X-23 asked as she came up to Chun Li while looking at the one-on-one fight.

"One because he has a giant ego, and the other...well...basically the same thing." Chun Li replied.

"Oh...I got twenty on the armor." X-23 commented.

"Fifty on shades." Chun Li replied.

"Seriously?" X-23 asked, "Ironman has quite a few guns in that armor. Your guy won't stand a chance."

"We'll see." Chun Li replied.

Wesker pulled out his gun and fired it at Ironman who didn't even flinch from the ricochet.

"Is that all?" he asked. Wesker simply lifted three fingers and brought them down in a countdown. "Aww shit." An explosion came from Ironman's shoulder and Wesker took advantage of the distraction to charge forward and use a palm thrust to send Ironman off the ship with a huge dent in the armor chest plate. Ironman managed to regain his balance, jettison himself back on to the ship, and remove the chest plate before he suffocated.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't aim for your life support." Wesker commented.

"Will he be ok?" X-23 asked.

"He should." Chun Li replied, "This was a fight to demonstrate power. By the way….." Chun Li held out her hand. X-23 groaned and paid up.

"If you're done, I'd like to leave now." Wesker commented while approaching the two girls. "Before I get pulled into another useless fight."

"Heh, aren't you impatient." Chun Li commented, waved goodbye to X-23, and followed Wesker.

Hsien Ko was pacing back and forth at Wesker's lab while Nemesis watched her.

"So, what are you anyways?" Hsien Ko asked Nemesis. Nemesis looked at her but made no type of response. "Umm...I kinda...asked you something?" Nemesis didn't budge. "Can you even talk?" Still no response. "I'll take that as a no."

Hsien Ko began to wander around the lab and came to a computer that was blinking, "ERROR".

"Hmm..." Hsien Ko pushed a button on the keyboard and the message disappeared, "I guess it's fixed." She turned to go back to Nemesis when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and came face to face with a creature she'd never seen before.

Nemesis was still standing in place like a statue when he heard Hsien Ko scream in pain and left his spot to investigate. Upon arriving, he saw that two Lickers had attacked Hsien Ko. One was high above the wall, strangling her with it's tongue, while the other had her impaled on the wall with its claws by her shoulder. In two massive steps, Nemesis reached the second Licker, as it was about to impale Hsien Ko's heart, an brutally swing his arm into the Licker causing it to fly across the lab. Hsien Ko felt the pain in her shoulder ease a bit, but she couldn't do much because she was still being strangled and losing consciousness. While she blacked out, Nemesis grabbed the tongue with both hands and tore it in two. The Licker screeched in pain and retreated while Hsien Ko fell to the floor unconscious.

Hsien Ko regained consciousness to find herself bandaged up, in a bed, and Nemesis in front of her with his back towards her. Hsien Ko examined the bandages and noticed that some of the medical tape went above her chest and around her uninjured shoulder.

"Oh good, you're awake." said a voice beside her. She turned her head to find Chun Li sitting in the bed next to her, "Wesker is getting rid of those...Lickers? I think that's what he called them?"

"When did you get here?" Hsien Ko asked.

"I guess a little after your accident." Chun Li replied, "When we got here, Nemesis was dragging you by the leg to this room. I thought he attacked you for a second, but then that creature came at me and I brought it down before it touched me."

"There were only two." Hsien Ko informed, "And who...did the bandages?"

"Wesker, apparently he's good at that." Chun Li replied, "He didn't take as long as I thought though."

"Why do you say that?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Well...because when he patched me up...he kind of...took his time." Chun Li replied. Hsien Ko was about to ask another question when Wesker appeared out of thin air next to Chun Li.

"How'd you know we were talking about you?" Chun Li asked.

"Were you now?" Wesker asked, "I only came because of this." Wesker gestured to the tongue in his hand that he had apparently caught before it got to Chun Li. With a single tug, Wesker brought the Licker to him and smashed its head in with an axe kick. "Have you told her yet?"

"No." Chun Li replied.

"Told me what?" Hsien Ko asked.

"As soon as you're better, we're going to New York to clear out those clones." Chun Li replied, "It's the area with the most clones, most likely nearby Galactus as well, so we called dibs on it."

"Ok!" Hsien Ko replied cheerfully.

"What's wrong Chris?" Jill asked.

"I just know that Wesker is up to something, but I can't figure it out." Chris replied.

"Look, I hate Wesker as much as you," Jill commented, "but we have bigger things to worry about other than Wesker right now. We need you to focus!"

Chris sighed, "You're right, thanks Jill." Jill nodded and Chris moved forward. They were investigating TriCell labs along with Phoenix Wright.

"Well...these are...interesting creatures." Wright commented, "How come this lab is still here?"

"We just found out about it, thanks to those clones." Chris replied, "Just be careful and don't touch anything." Chris just finished his sentence when and alarm went off. He turned to glare at Wright but Wright only shrugged while showing that he didn't move anything.

"Chris!" Jill called, "You'd better come see this!" Chris ran over to Jill who was at a computer which was blinking "WARNING". "Apparently TriCell had T and G virus B. , and some have gotten out!"

"AHHH! What is this?" Wright cried out. Chris turned to see a Hunter closing in on Wright. The Hunter jumped up to behead Wright when Chris shoulder tackled it in mid air.

"Phoenix, get out of here!" Chris ordered. Wright turned to dash out of there when two clones of X-23 appeared before him.

"What now?" Wright asked.

"What else!?" Jill shouted as she took down a Licker and attacked one of the clones. Chris and Wright joined the fight as more clones of random allies appeared.

"What a waste of time." Wesker commented as he obliterated a clone of Thor.

"I'll say, this got us nowhere near finding Galactus." Chun Li replied while countering another clone.

"Umm...shouldn't we be helping Nemesis?" Hsien Ko asked. Nemesis was pinned down by three Rocket Raccoon clones.

"We'll, since those are the only ones left..." Chun Li responded, "let's enjoy the show." Hsien Ko gave her a questioning glance before turning back to Nemesis in time to see him shove the clones off and shot one in its face with his rocket launcher. One of the clones got onto his back again and began to scratch at his face. Nemesis didn't flinch and simply reached up, pulled the clone off, slammed it into the ground, and stomped its head in. The last clone tried to retreat, but Wesker simply pulled out his gun and fired off a shot to his left at it without even looking and landed a head shot.

Chun Li and Hsien Ko walked up to Nemesis.

"You ok big guy?" Chun Li asked.

"I hope that clone didn't mess up your face." Hsien Ko commented. Nemesis turned to face the girls. "Good it's in tact. Quite the skin you have on."

"No offense Nemesis, but I don't think its your tough skin that kept your face in one peice. It's the fact that it can't get any worse!" Chun Li joked.

"Oh don't be so mean Chun Li." Hsien Ko commented, "Nemesis looks good just the way he is...for a mutated experiment...and in the right light...well he sure looks better than those Lickers!"

"He knows I'm joking." Chun Li replied and turned to Nemesis, "You forgive me right?" Nemesis grunted an accepting response. "See? And as for those Lickers, I saw the footage to a camera that was nearby when you were attacked, you really shouldn't touch things when your at someone else's place."

"Well...I guess you're right." Hsien Ko commented and Chun Li.

"Enough!" Wesker ordered, "I swear if you not poisoning Nemesis with you happy attitude, then your poisoning me."

"Blame Hsien Ko," Chun Li replied, "Things got more cheerful when she came along. Anyways, what now?"

"There is nothing we can go on that reveals a hint to Galactus' location, so we'll have to return to the Helicarrier and see if anyone else has a lead." Wesker replied.

Once they arrived at the Helicarrier Wesker told the others to wait for him before he disappeared to the Briefing room. Chun Li and Hsien Ko jumped off of Nemesis' shoulders.

"Told you it was fun." Chun Li commented.

"It was!" Hsien Ko replied cheerfully.

"Hey! Chun Li!" A voice called out. Chun li turned to see Frank West running towards them, "Hey, can I get a picture of you and your teammates?"

"What for?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Well it just so happens that once this is over, the media will be all over everyone on this ship." Frank replied, "I figured if I get a head start, I'll not only get paid well, but I may be able to take some of that weight off." Frank turned back to Chun Li, "So may I?"

"I'd prefer it to be a team picture, do you have time to wait for Wesker?" Chun Li asked.

"Sure!" Frank replied, "My team is taking a break. Man, those three are a handful."

"Why do you say that?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Yeah, it can't be worse than Mr. Emotionless and the brick wall over here." Chun Li replied. Nemesis growled, making his presence clear.

"Try working with two brothers who hunt demons for a living and the scary girlfriend of one of them." Frank replied, "Dante is laid back, his girlfriend just jumps at the first chance to strike, and Virgil is too damn serious."

"And you?" Chun Li asked.

"I jump in if they need me and take pictures." Frank replied.

"Sounds like a useless asset to me." Wesker commented approaching the group.

"I don't just wait in the back, I fight just like the others and take pictures when I can." Frank replied, "Speaking of which, now that you're here."

"No." Wesker snapped.

"Oh come on." Chun Li commented, 'It's not going to kill you to take one picture."

"Fine." Wesker replied, "But just so you know, this will be the only one."

"Alright, just get together and make a good pose!" Frank commented excitedly while mentally taking note of how easily Wesker caved. Wesker stayed where he was and looked off to the side while Chun Li grabbed his arm and leaned on him. Hsien Ko waved excitedly towards the camera with a smile and Nemesis stood behind them with that awesomeness of his.

"Alright! Thanks guys!" Frank commented.

"Let's get going now." Wesker commented.

"Got a lead?" Chun Li asked.

"Chris' team was attacked at TriCell labs by B. and clones," Wesker explained, "one of the clones was carrying an unfinished device which Doom identified as his own. We're going to his lab."

"Is it me, or are the only places we go to labs?" Hsien Ko asked. Nemesis growled in agreement because, even though he couldn't say it, he was sick of labs.


	4. Chapter 4

**TADAA! here's ch4! I'm planning on ending this next chapter though. Anyways read, enjoy, review!**

"It's about time you got here!" Doom snapped. Hulk appeared behind him and out of nowhere, he charged at Nemesis.

"RAHH!" Nemesis roared charged back in defense at Hulk, resulting in a hand lock as one tried to overpower the other. Nemesis began to get overpowered by Hulk.

"HULK SMASH UGLY MONSTER!" Hulk shouted.

"Nemesis, quit playing around." Chun Li commented, "We're here on important business." Wesker turned and raised an a questioning eye brow, impressed by her seriousness. Chun Li simply smiled at him.

Nemesis nodded to Chun Li in acknowledgment and pushed Hulk away with ease and roared into the air with his arms to the sides in that power demonstration of his. Hulk recovered and charged at Nemesis, only to be sent flying back with one powerful swing of Nemesis' arm.

"Enough you brainless brute!" Doom shouted at Hulk as he tried to charge at Nemesis again.

"What is he doing here, and why is he not back to normal?" Wesker asked.

"Ugh...Ironman had all villains paired up with at least one hero," Doom explained, "and I got stuck with this behemoth. As for why he's not back to normal...I have no idea."

"Hulk not done with ugly monster!" Hulk commented. Nemesis roared in response as a taunt. Hulk was about to charge again when someone jumped in between them.

"Nihao!" Hsien Ko greeted suddenly and waving her hand above her head to emphasize the size difference. Hulk stared at her, confused.

"Anyway," Wesker commented ignoring the scene, "what was the device that was stolen from here?"

"Oh, just a random project I was working on out of boredom." Doom replied, "A Nuclear Smoke Bomb."

"Nuclear!?" Chun Li asked with surprise causing Doom to laugh.

"That is the exact reaction I wanted out of those do gooders." Doom commented, "Yes, this was basically a dud to give them a scare. No real nuclear contents, it's just a giant smoke bomb designed to take the shape of a mushroom cloud when detonated."

"So basically...we wasted time in coming here?" Chun Li asked.

"I would assume so." Wesker replied.

"But why did one of those clones have it?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Hmm...it appears that they took the dud and another high power explosive." Doom commented.

"How...powerful?" Chun Li asked.

"Enough to blow the Helicarrier into little bit and pieces...in theory" Doom replied causing Chun Li to go white.

"I assume you are thinking the same thing?" Wesker asked.

"Chun Li to Helicarrier, any one copy!?" Chun Li shouted into her headset.

"Chun Li? What's going on?" Chris' voice came through.

"Chris, where are you?" Wesker asked though his headset.

111111111111111

Chis was on a dock in New York City buying some fish from the local merchants. Nearby the Helicarrier was hovering over the bay.

"Right outside the Helicarrier, why?" Chris replied.

"GET THE EVERYONE OUT OF THERE!" Chun Li shouted.

"Chun Li, wha- ?" Chris didn't finish his question as the Helicarrier suddenly blew in a devastating explosion that turned it into a giant ball of fire, ramming into the water. The force of the blast sent anyone nearby flying away from the ship, cars flipping, and shattered windows. Several pieces of the ship flew into the air, many landing near or whizzing past Chris. Chris was the first in the area to recover and he ran to the edge of the dock, or what was left of it.

"JIIIIILLLLLL!" Chris shouted as he fell to his knees, helpless as he saw the ship crumble under the force of the impact and its own weight. Chris smashed a hole in the ground, "No. No! NO!"

111111111111111

"Chris? Chris! Chris, come in!" Chun Li shouted, "Damn it!"

"We should've known since we discovered the dud." Wesker commented.

"Who was on the ship?" Doom asked.

"Almost everyone." Chun Li replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Hsien Ko asked, "Let's help them out. Someone must've survived."

"She's right, lets go!" Chun Li replied.

1111111111111

"Jill! Jill! Jill where are you!" Chris shouted as he searched through the wreckage he could stand on. "I'll never find her like this."

"Hey! A little help!?" a voice called out. Chris turned to see Frank stuck between two beams.

"Frank, did you see Jill!?" Chris asked as he helped Frank escape the vice-grip.

"She was in the lower levels." Frank replied, "Hurry, if she survived then she's underwater right now!" Chris didn't hesitate and quickly dove into the water. Frank heard metal crashing and turned to see Dante appear out of a hole.

"Well that was fun." He commented stretching his neck, "Trish, you ok?"

"Well, you were my airbag so I think I'm good." Trish replied with a smirk.

"Dante, help me find the others." Frank called out as he searched.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Frank looked around and followed the voice.

"I need you to speak up so I can find you!" he called out.

"I think you're above me!" the voice shouted. Frank looked down and stomped his foot to hear that the metal slab he was on was hollow.

"Alright, give me a sec, I'll get you out." Frank called out and searched for anything he could use.

"FRANK!" Dante called out. Frank tuned in time to see that Dante had tossed his sword at him. Frank caught it and jammed it into the metal.

"Careful!" the voice shouted.

"Sorry!" Frank replied as he cut a hole in the metal floor. Once he was done the cut out fell in and revealed X-23 half submerged in bloody water. Frank stabbed the sword into the metal ground nearby and left it for Dante while he jumped down. "You ok?"

"Aside from the metal pipe that's jammed into my leg?" X-23 asked.

"I was kinda hoping it was someone else's blood but alright." Frank replied, "We're going to have to wait for someone with first aid...unless you want to risk bleeding out."

"Don't worry about that." X-23 commented, "Just help me get out. The damn pipe is hooked on the end."

"How am I supposed to help you out?" Frank asked.

"Just pull." X-23 replied as she readied herself. Frank hesitated before grabbing her leg.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch you know." he commented. X-23 nodded then closed her eyes as she looked away. Frank took a few deep breaths and pulled with all he had, tearing X-23's leg off the pipe as she screamed in agony.

"Hang on, I'll use my jacket to-" Frank stared in surprise as X-23's leg began to heal. Soon, the only damage from before was on her pant leg. "H-how did-?"

"Long story." she replied out of breath from the pain and her scream.

"You two alright?" a voice asked. Frank looked up to see Chun Li at the opening above them.

"Yeah, has Chris come back yet?" he asked.

"Yes, he just did." Chun Li replied and motioned for someone to come to her. A few seconds later Nemeses appeared beside her and lowered her into the opening to get Frank and X-23.

1111111111111111111

Chris reached up and, with his remaining strength, pulled himself and Jill on to the floating wreckage. Both began to cough up water as Hsien Ko and Frank approached.

"That's it, just cough it all up and you'll be fine." Hsien Ko commented happily, hitting Chris on the back a little too roughly, while Frank helped Jill cough up water.

"Oof, Hsien Ko! Oof, I think I'll be alright." Chris commented while trying to stop her assault on his back.

"Ok, I'll go find that Iron guy, I'm sure he made it." Hsien Ko replied.

"Is everyone ok?" Chris asked.

"...no...only a few of us made it." Frank replied, "So far anyways."

"Damn it!" Chris shouted while punching the metal. A metal hand caught his. Chris looked up to see Ironman pulling himself out of the water.

"There you are!" Hsien Ko commented as she approached, "You have a nice swim?" Ironman simply groaned.

"How can she be this optimistic?" Jill asked.

"She's just trying to cheer us up." Chun Li explained.

"Or she hasn't thought deeply about the situation to avoid the emotional pain." Wesker commented looking over to see Nemesis putting a hand on Hsien Ko's shoulder, she was hiding her sad face.

111111111111111

"Alright, that's enough searching." Wesker commanded to the others in the room.

"But there might be-" Chun Li began.

"Bits and pieces of the rest to be found?" Wesker interrupted.

"How would you know?" Chris asked, "You never cared for anyone but yourself." Wesker held up an arm...or what anyone could assume was an arm as it was horribly disfigured from the blast.

"Those that we found were lucky to have survived." Wesker commented, "Everyone else was blown away. Now, let's make a recount to add the ones we did find." Chun Li sighed.

"Ok..." Chun Li replied, "Well there's you and me, Hsien Ko, Nemesis, Hulk, Ironman, Doom, Frank, Dante, Trish, Chris, Jill, X-23...and...that's it..."

"What ever happened to that swordsman...Virgil I think he was called?" Wesker asked.

"He...was impaled on some debris...underwater..." Chun Li replied, "...he was...done when we found him."

"Hmm...what a shame." Wesker commented, "He could have made a great test subject.

"Wesker, we don't have time for this!" Chun Li shouted, "Galactus is now free to take Earth because he took out most of us, and all you can think about is your stupid experiments!" Wesker was about to defend himself when Chun Li spun around and left the room.

"Haha, you just got burned by your girl!" Frank commented.

"Don't be ridicules." Wesker replied, 'Although this feeling of guilt is unlike me...'

"Hey, Ironman, didn't you say that this Galactus guy was huge?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, but he shrunk down to hide." Ironman replied, "Most likely to take us out first since we've stopped him before."

"He left us alone when you did that you know." X-23 commented.

"Blame 'the supreme ruler' over here for bringing him in." Ironman replied.

"This was Modok's idea because he couldn't find a power source large enough to keep portals open between our worlds!"

"Hmm...interesting." Wesker commented.

"You know something?" Chris asked.

"We've been fighting with these clones mostly in this world, yet there has been no sign of Galactus." Wesker replied.

"You think he may be in ours?" Chris asked.

"Not think...know." Wesker replied as he left the room.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Ironman asked.

"Not in the state we're in." Chris replied, "If Wesker really knows where he is, he'll most likely come back wounded...if Galactus is as strong as you say, so we'll have to rest up before we attack."

1111111111

"Hey Wesker!" Wesker turned to see Frank running up to him.

"What do you want?" Wesker asked.

"So you're going after Galactus himself?" Frank asked, "No back up?"

"I don't need back up." Wesker replied.

"What about Chun Li?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you should know that she has a thing for you, by now. Don't go saying that you don't feel the same, because your defensive actions are a dead giveaway."

"I defend no one."

"Exactly, that's why when you defended Chun Li, in the few times you did, It meant something." Wesker sighed.

"Speak of this to anyone else, and I will kill you." Wesker commented.

"No need to get rough, I was just wondering if you were going to tell her." Frank replied.

"...no." Wesker commented, "But I did leave Nemesis with strict orders to look after her...should the possibility, that I don't come back, arise."

"Good luck then." Frank said while extending his hand to Wesker, "In case you don't come back, let me boost your ego. It was an honor to have known a god such as yourself." Wesker smirked at his comment and shook his hand.

"A god cannot die." Wesker commented as he turned and left, leaving Frank alone in the hallway.

"Hehe...not quite the good guy yet, but not much of a bad one anymore either." Frank said to himself while shaking his head, "Can't let you commit suicide now, Wesker."

"Nihao, Frank!" A voice greeted next to him.

"Oh, hey Hsien Ko." Frank greeted.

"What are you doing?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Planning on saving a god's ass." Frank replied laughing to himself. "I need you to get Chun Li and Nemesis, alert the rest to prepare an attack while we launch a preemptive strike, and then meet me at the portal to our world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, late, I know. I'm so sorry to anyone who was looking forward to this chapter last week. Here you go anyways, enjoy and review pls!**

"It's about time someone found me." Galactus commented.

"Heroes are always slow to discover enemy locations," Wesker replied, "as you should have seen by now."

"Then wouldn't you be insulting yourself?" Galactus asked.

"I am no hero, but unfortunately I don't think I can call myself a villain anymore." Wesker replied, "Due to...personal reasons."

"So even the worst of this world have a soft spot." Galactus commented, "Would you like me to leave them a message for when they find your corpse?"

"I don't leave my own corpse, I leave my prey's." Wesker replied, "I do, however, have a question. Why did you hide like a coward?"

"I am no coward." Galactus replied, "I simply took a different approach this time. Eliminate those who have a chance to stop me, and nothing will stand in my way...unlike the last time. Now enough small talk!" With that said, a huge flash blinded Wesker slightly. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on top of a slab of rock in space.

"Interesting..." Wesker commented as Galactus himself appeared before him from the shadows of space, "and here I thought that you'd be in some menacing form, but instead you grew to the size of a skyscraper...how disappointing."

"Insect!" Galactus hissed as he brought down his fist on the slab of rock.

111111111111

"He's where!?" Chris asked.

"A place called the Spencer Mansion." Frank replied.

"Chris, didn't Rebecca come from that mansion before we met up with her?" Jill asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied, "So Galactus hid where our mess started...and ironically, Wesker is going to try to end this."

"So what are we waiting for?" Dante asked, "I didn't come all this way just to sit back and watch some Matrix wannabe, kill the big boss!"

"You fools." Doom growled, "Galactus can have you half way to your grave with one punch! We need a better strategy."

"What did you have in mind?" Ironman asked.

"...honestly...I never thought you'd listen, you never do, so I have no plan." Doom replied, causing everyone to face palm themselves and Doom's face lit up (or just his eyes I guess), "THATS IT!"

11111111111

"Couldn't you have told us sooner!?" Chun Li asked as she followed Hsien Ko.

"I did, and it was Nemesis' fault that we took long because he was in standby mode!" Hsien Ko replied. Nemesis grunted at her response and continued to follow.

"There you are!" Frank called out.

"Took you long enough." X-23 commented.

"We had some complications." Chun Li replied, "So where is he?"

"Just beyond the portal, in the ruins of the Spencer Mansion." Frank replied, "You have twenty minutes to look like a total badass and save another badasses' ass!"

Everyone's response was, "..."

"...sorry, I...I don't know what came over me." Frank replied.

"Anyways...any tips?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Just attack with all you've got." X-23 replied, "And watch his fists." Chun Li nodded and went through the portal with Hsien Ko right behind her. Nemesis lagged behind.

After walking through the portal and checking her surroundings, one question ran through Chun Li's mind, 'Where is he?' Nothing but the remains of a once stunning mansion lay in ruins before her. She turned to see if Hsien Ko came through yet. Just as she did, Hsien Ko came crashing face first into the ground.

"Oww..." She whined as she got up, "Are there yet."

"Yes, but..." Chun Li replied as she looked back at the ruins.

"What's that?" Hsien Ko asked as she pointed at a purple glow underneath some debris. On closer inspection the girls noticed that it was another portal. Hsien Ko looked at Chun Li with a questioning look.

"Only one way to find out." Chun Li replied to her silent question and jumped in. Upon crossing to the other side the first thing that caught her attention was the fact that she was on a slab of rock...in space..."Just how the fuck?"

"OOF!" Chun Li turned around to find that Hsien Ko had fallen face first through the portal, "I hate portals." She commented. Chun Li chuckled at Hsien Ko's predicament, but quickly returned to the matter at hand and searched for Wesker.

It didn't take long, as all she had to do was follow a blood trail that led around a nearby boulder to him. Chun Li was shocked at the sight before her, Wesker was sitting against the boulder, blood spilling from a gash on his side, and his shades appeared to have been lost in combat.

"Wesker!" Chun Li cried out as she knelt beside him and helped him sit up better. When she placed her hand on his gash to stop the bleeding, she noticed that he also had a few busted ribs and his right arm was broken, "What happened?"

"What are you doing here?" Wesker grunted, "You should be finishing him off!"

"You're bleeding massively from your side, you're actually weak from the fight," Chun Li replied, "and for god's sake! Just how the fuck did you get beat down!?"

"Feh, nothing but insects that aided him as we fought," Wesker replied, "but...I must admit...I was overwhelmed at twenty of his reinforcements and himself. They held on to me and he hooked my entire body with his fist and then slammed it on me multiple times. I still managed to weaken him, he is stronger than I anticipated."

"How'd you get that gash?" Hsien Ko asked as she continued to keep watch.

"One of those pathetic excuse for an opponent stabbed me while they held me down," Wesker replied as he applied pressure to his wound, placing his hand over Chun Li's, "and Galactus' fist making contact with it while it was in my side didn't help."

"We need to get you out of here." Chun Li commented.

"I will not leave like a coward." Wesker replied.

"There's nothing cowardly about retreating!" Chun Li argued, "and I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Uhh...guys?" Hsien Ko called out as the ground began to shake.

"Forget it!" Wesker replied, "Finish him off and get out of here!"

"Hellooo...guys?" Hsien Ko called out again when she saw a shadow in the distance approaching.

"Damn it Wesker!" Chun Li shouted, "I'm not leaving you here, now let's go!" She placed his left arm around her neck, placed her left arm on his wound to slow the bleeding, and used her right arm to help Wesker up by the waist.

"DUCK!" Hsien Ko shouted as she jumped behind a rock, big enough to hide her, and a blue beam emerged from the direction Galactus came from. Wesker pushed Chun Li behind and took the full blast while the rock Hsien Ko hid behind was obliterated.

Chun Li's eyes felt massively heavy as she opened them slowly and saw the slab they were on completely flat with Wesker and Hsien Ko motionless nearby. Wesker twitched slightly and began to get on his feet as she did the same.

"H-...hsien Ko...are you ok?" Chun Li asked as she slowly approached her. Hsien Ko only trembled from her body's refusal to get up.

"Did you fools really believe you had a chance?" Galactus asked as he raised his fist to finish them off only to be pushed back by a sudden assault by X-23.

"Hey, are we too late?" Frank asked as he patted Wesker on the back, causing him to stumble due to his injuries.

"What's your plan? Wesker asked as he gripped his arm, still in pain.

"A complete onslaught and then Doom's out of the box plan." Frank replied as he charged at Galactus with a baseball bat. Wesker turned to see Chun Li helping Hsien Ko walk as they made their way to him.

Chris and Jill unloaded a rain of gunfire, Ironman pulled out a large laser cannon and fired at full power, and Dante slashed his way to Galactus' shoulder to distract him while X-23 and Frank made their way to his head. Once there, Frank pulled out a pack of C4 and stuck it right in between Galactus' helmet and his head, lit it and held on to X-23 as she stabbed into Galactus and slid down leaving a long gash, not too deep due to Galactus' size. As soon as they hit the ground, the C4 blew, sending Galactus in a fit of rage and he brought his fist straight down to crush them. Before his fist made contact, Frank shoved X-23 out of its range and she had just enough time to look back and watch Frank get crushed by Galactus' fist.

"FRANK!" she cried as Galactus lifted his fist, revealing an unconscious Frank with a broken leg and arm and blood flowing out of his mouth.

"Insolent worms." Galactus commented as he grabbed X-23 while she was distracted and began to squeeze the life out of her with bone crushing satisfaction, causing her to scream. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, Galactus was tossed back causing him to drop her.

"GRRAHHH!" Hulk shouted as he continued to beat on Galactus' face. While he was distracted, X-23 dragged Frank away from the battle. While Hulk slammed Galactus' face, Chun Li went to his chest and let out a giant ball of spiritual energy, Hsien Ko threw various sharp weapons and Wesker shot his pistol at multiple body parts while teleporting to avoid being hit. Galactus grabbed Hulk, tossed him into the ground and swatted the rest away.

"Trish! NOW!" Dante shouted as Trish came seemingly out of nowhere, dropped down and made a vertical slash from Galactus' head to just above his mid section as he responded with another downward push, cracking the ground that Trish escaped from.

"One more! Doom shouted as Ironman went full speed and slammed into Galactus' stomach. Galactus flicked him off towards the ground and brought down his fist once more. Just before he made contact, Ironman activated his thrusters and dodged the hit as it crashed through the slab of rock and the unstoppable momentum made a crippling strike on Galactus himself.

"Ohooo!" Every guy cried out as the hit made contact with the sound of Galactus' breath (and manhood) leaving him. Doom watched with a look of utter shock and surprise as Galactus fell out of view beneath the ground.

"Heh...heheheHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that fucken worked!" Dante laughed, "Oh god, that has got to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to that guy!" The others began to join him with laughter...at least until a hand grabbed the edge of the ground and Galactus pulled himself up, filled with rage.

"This will not go unpunished!" He shouted as he charged a ball of energy in his hand, "FALL!" Galactus slammed the ball of energy in the ground creating a blast with a blinding light.

Chun Li opened her eyes to see that everyone was motionless on the ground. She looked around and noticed that Galactus was heavily weakened, but capable of finishing them and Wesker was right next to her, Hsien Ko was nowhere to be found. She pulled Wesker onto her lap and leaned on some debris.

"Is...is this it?" she asked, "Did we come this far for nothing?"

"It seems that way..." Wesker replied, "Never thought I'd end like this."

"How?" Chun Li asked, "About to be crushed by an oversized enemy?"

"No," Wesker replied, "about to be crushed by an over sized enemy...while lying on the lap of a woman who was stupid enough to care for me." Chun Li stared at Wesker, trying to figure out whether his reply was a complement or an insult. Her confusion was answered by Wesker himself, "Still...I guess it's better than dying in some horrible fashion...or...well...thank you...Chun Li..."

Chun Li smiled, slowly lower her head close to Wesker's and lightly pressed her lips against his. Wesker returned the gesture as Galactus charged another ball of energy to finish them off. Just as Galactus had the energy ready and high over his head, he was hit in the face by a rocket causing him to stumble backwards. Wesker and Chun Li broke away to turn and see the attacker. The initial smoke of the rockets cleared, revealing Nemesis with a four barrel rocket launcher and Hsien Ko sitting on his shoulder.

"So that's where she went." Chun Li thought out loud.

"HEY GALACTUS!" Hsien Ko called out, "MEET MY BADASS LITTLE FRIEND!" Nemesis let out his signature roar and charged forward as he fired off two more rockets that hit Galactus in the shoulders. Hsien Ko threw a giant blade at Galactus' face, but he blocked it only realize that it was a distraction for the last rocket that hit him right between his eyes. Galactus' face fell to ground level and Nemesis ran up to him and reared back his arm as Hsien Ko appeared in front of him, facing Galactus.

"Game over." she commented happily as she jumped up and Nemesis' fist delivered the final blow, sending him floating into the depths of space. Nemesis let out one more roar and walked over to Wesker and Chun Li with Hsien Ko close behind.

"Where were you earlier, Nemesis?" Chun Li asked. Nemesis grunted in response as he pointed to the portal.

"It seems he stayed behind as a last resort." Wesker commented as he got up and helped Chun Li stand.

"So...is it over?" Hsien Ko asked.

"It seems it is." Doom replied as he came up to them, "but just to be sure, we should-"

"Way ahead of you." Wesker interrupted as he pulled out a remote switch and activated it causing a blinding explosion from the direction that Galactus floated away to. Everyone turned to look at Wesker. "I strapped a nuke to his back on my initial assault."

"Why didn't you use it earlier?" Doom asked.

"He wasn't weak enough for it to do much, let alone kill him." Wesker explained.

"Hey, where's Frank and X-23?" Chun Li asked.

"Right here." Frank commented as he limped to them with X-23's help.

"Whoa, you took quite a beating." Ironman commented and turned to see Bruce back to normal, "Good to have you back after that fight. I don't think we could handle anymore big guys." Bruce simply laughed.

"Well, it does feel good being back," Bruce replied, "...but I'm really sore though."

"How's a celebratory cook out at my place sound?" Ironman asked. Everyone nodded.

111111111

"Smells good." Tony (Ironman for those who don't know [I doubt it]) commented to Chris who was grilling some meat.

"Nothing like eating in peace after a fight like that huh?" Chris asked, reached for a beer, and tossed it to Tony who caught it.

"Say, are you and that girl...Jill...you know." Tony asked.

"Yes." Chris replied seriously.

"Alright, alright. No need to become a second Hulk." Tony replied causing them both to laugh. "What are you guys laughing about?" Jill asked as she approached them.

"Nothing much." Tony replied as he and Chris collided beer bottles.

Inside the home, Hsien Ko, Chun Li, and Nemesis were in the living room playing on Tony's Xbox 360.

"Hey Chun Li, so are you and Wesker...together or something?" Hsien Ko asked as she mashed buttons in an attempt to beat Nemesis.

"I guess you could say that." Chun Li replied as Wesker came in and hugged her from behind.

"OH COME ON!" Hsien Ko shouted as the screen displayed "P1 Wins".

"I never programmed Nemesis to play video games." Wesker commented.

"Well we started playing and then we decided to try and get him to play." Chun Li replied, "He's a damn natural. It's like he knew how to play from the beginning!"

"You try it, Wesker!" Hsien Ko shouted happily, "If you refuse, then you're pride goes down a rank!"

"...are you serious?" Wesker asked. Hsien Ko nodded and Wesker picked up the controller to defend his pride and image.

In the other room; Dante, Trish, Frank, and X-23 were on Tony's PS3.

"Not gonna beat me, not gonna beat me, not gonna beat me!" X-23 repeated as she fought off Frank in the game while Trish and Dante tried to knock each other out as well. Frank got an idea and whispered to X-23 who nodded in approval while the others looked at them confused. Just as Dante was about to ask, Frank turned his character in a surprise attack and knocked Trish out.

"What the hell!?" Trish shouted.

"BOOYAH!" Frank shouted, only to have his smile wiped off his face when he saw that the surprise attack from X-23 didn't get Dante and instead got her knocked out. Dante finished Frank off and the screen displayed "P3 wins".

"Nice try." Dante laughed as Frank hung his head.

"And so ends another fight for the survival of our worlds." Bruce commented to himself outside of Tony's home before he entered.

"Hey Bruce! You're late!" Tony commented as he tossed Bruce a beer, which was caught.

"Sorry, had to pick up Victor." Bruce replied as he pointed at 'Doom', "His car was impounded." Everyone laughed.

"I'll kill all of you!" Victor shouted.

"Relax Victor," Tony commented, "Its just bad luck. You can take one of mine when you leave."

"What the HELL!?" Everyone turned to see both Hsien Ko and Chun Li staring in disbelief at the screen that Wesker and Nemesis were using. Wesker shrugged and left to get a beer and Nemesis just got up and left for the corner of the room. Looking back at the screen everyone noticed the display, "Double K.O."

**Umm...in case anyone forgot, this wa supposed to be a romance for Chun Li and Wesker...not my best, but not my worst...just in case you are wondering, I left it to your imagination about which games they were playing. Anyways pls leave any concerns comments and or opinions on how this went. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
